


I'm tired, let's go back to the ark

by Destructivedepravities



Series: A/B/O marble hornets [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Possession, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-16 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: "I don't want to be a rare gem," Brian whispered."You're not.""Tim, I'm an omega. I am."Probably no shipping? But maybe. Might have some unrequited love. Mostly just the pain and feelings of Brian through Tim's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Timothy stared at Brian's limp body, splayed over a dirty couch like a used rag. Like something broken.

He didn't move him though. The incredibly tall omega would get mad. He didn't need any shouting matches. He didn't need to make his best friend mad at him.

He wanted to protect him, and the smell of sweat was driving him crazy. He would always smell this way after the operator used him. A distinct smell, borrowed. But he didn't touch him. He couldn't touch him.

He was like a dog in front of a steak. Brian's breathing tempting his fingers to brush across his chest, hold his buddy and warm him up.

Like a brother.

Like...

No. He couldn't, not after what he had been through. He was here to protect himself. He wasn't the man he used to be. No more omega. No more alpha. Just raw human.

Raw human.

He slowly roused, his incredibly long legs moving like a puppet, like tree limbs, like Tim's greatest dreams.

Like he was teasing him?

Tim coughed.

"... You're still here."

His tone was flat. Was Brian upset?

"Yeah... it's... cozy here."

...

"Bullshit, Tim."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim wakes up. It's been weeks since he's seen his friend Brian. He's sleeping with a man. Tall, twinky, submissive beta.

Normal human.

Not affiliated. 

Expendable. 

Unimportant. 

"Mh... baby... you're still here...?" the man asks. Tim nods.

He wasn't mad. Not like Brian would've been when he wakes up.

He scolds himself.

He's not attracted to Brian he admits as he climbs on top of the man.

He's attracted to omegas. As an alpha, he wants to own them. Mark them. Lead a pack.

The man moans, clawing at him. But this man isn't enough. He will never be enough.

But he will never have "enough". 

Brian will never submit to him, for as long as he lives.

And that's probably for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Brian wished he was dead. Tim knew this. From the way he walked to the way he smelled and talked. He would stare at his feet more often. It was subtle, but there. 

What he was caused him grief.

He refused to watch the news. Learning how to clone omegas, the slave trade, countries fighting over omegas.

But in the care of operator, he seemed so much happier. 

"Omegas aren't at the bottom with operator... they aren't prizes... they're leaders."

He smiled at Tim, and his heart melted.

"I'm no diamond in the rough. Just a person."

Tim knew he went willingly. Unlike omegas, Alphas and Betas have no choice in becoming puppets. But omegas are special to the operator. He takes care of them, in a way.

He actually possesses them. He becomes them. They become not just an omega, but something bigger than humanity.

He wished that Brian didn't get hurt, but after his status caused him so much trauma, he smiled when he heard him rambling.


End file.
